


Under the light of Jupiter

by Wanu



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gladstone is Magica, Gladstone/Magica only hinted, Good Magica, Heavy inspiration taken from the Shadow War, Louie is Lena, Magica is Scrooge, Magica is still a sorceress, Magica swears, Past Relationship(s), Role Reversal, Role Swap, Short One Shot, T from swearing, because nothing ruins relationships better than becoming an evil sorcerer, but Scrooge is still Scrooge, evil Gladstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanu/pseuds/Wanu
Summary: It takes 11.86 years for Jupiter to travel around the sun.It gave her anger almost twelve years to cool down, to mourn, to heal the wounds left from his betrayal.And the most importantly, she had had almost twelve years to prepare.But of course, when the day actually came, she forgot to keep eye on the calendar.





	Under the light of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this amazing piece of art from @carpediemingdork for inspiriting me to write this one shot: https://carpediemingdork.tumblr.com/image/177440302732
> 
> Currently no more story ideas for this AU. Be free to send ideas
> 
> Also. Do you have any idea how fun it's to search British insults? How do you even come up with these words xD

”Hello, Magica. Missed me?”

The cold shiver ran down her spine as Magica was forced to meet the golden eyes of a man standing over her. The smile he gave at her was almost gentle, seducing, as if he was looking at his lover after years of separation, a thought that send new shiver through Magica’s body.

“Gladstone Gander” Magica spat his name out like it was venom on her tongue. “You gormless, black-hearted maggot. How?”

Opposite on their purpose, the insults only made the goose smirk grew wider and he cleaned closer, allowing Magica to see clearly all those luck and protection bringing symbols waved on his deep green cravat with thin golden strings.

“Oh, come on now, Sparky. I’m sure your already figured it out.” Gladstone purred then moved his gaze higher, to look at something behind her. “After all, despite all his charm, Green Bean here wasn’t exactly subtle on his task getting closer to you through that little niece of yours”

Magica fought against the itch to turn her head and check the green glad duckling who had fainted almost immediately after catching the amulet that had once been this man’s prison.  She had indeed suspected there had been something off in that boy, but it had been easy to forget when the kid had two identical brothers to cause mayhem around the mansion with the girls. But she would have never even imagined that one of her favourite rival’s great nephews would have worked with Gander.

“You got you stupid body back, so leave us alone!” The boy’s angry voice quaked and Magica saw a figure of white and green -much brighter than the cloth around the goose’s neck and the magical clover brooch, newly secured over his heart- move at the edge of her sight.

“Yes, Get lost. You manky tosser!”

Gladstone’s low chuckle filled the room and he straightened his back, at last taking the golden knob of his walking stick away under Magica’s beak. Hitting the cane against the wooden flooring, the area around him cracked like a glass, and a familiar symbol appeared under him. Something Magica had hoped to see never again.

“Oh, Love. You hurt my feelings” Gander’s words were like velvet as the toxic green mist started to creak from the cracks and floated towards the two ducks with alarming speed.

The boy let out a terrified gasp, and without truly thinking about her actions, Magica spun around to shield the youngling from the magical attack with her body. Without her amulet, she had little to nothing power to fight against the dark magic her former student had embraced, leaving Magica to feel herself powerless and angry. But the gods knew she wasn’t going to let little thing like that to stop her from doing her everything to protect others from corrupted magic.

But instead of bringing them harm, Gladstone’s spell bend and started to circulate them, creating a dome around the ducks to prevent them from escaping or harming the dark sorcerer as he moved towards the windows to gaze the night sky and Jupiter on its highest peak.  “I just came back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basics of version of Role Swap AU:
> 
> Magica:  
> -One of the riches persons in the world  
> -Origin of her wealth comes from Midas Touch, but she hardly ever uses it anymore because found it boring.  
> -Scrooge and Magica are rivals and enjoy challenging each other.  
> -They aren’t trying to kill each other and are more like kind of friends.  
> -Magica is a collector of magical items and is known to travel all around the world to find them.  
> -The huge majority of Magica’s magic comes from an amulet she carries always with her. It’s a family heirloom  
> -The rumours say that she once had apprentice/possible lover who disappeared mysteriously around 12 years ago.
> 
> Scrooge:  
> -Richest Duck in the world (87% of the time)  
> -Recently started to fix his relationship with his nephews after breakup caused by Della’s disappearance on space  
> -Doesn’t understand why he’s letting his (favourite) rival’s niece to hang out with his housekeeper’s granddaughter. Especially when they are in his mansion…  
> -In his opinion, magic is cheating and isn’t afraid to accuse Magica for using it.  
> -The relationship with his great nephews is a bit rocky, thanks for him losing their mother.  
> -Often trying to get his great nephews to come on adventure with him with various results.
> 
> Lena De Spell:  
> -Magica’s niece who has lived with her aunt since forever  
> -Her father, Poe De Spell, disappeared mysteriously when she was little.  
> -Ratface is her raven nanny/pet. Suspiciously intelligent and protective towards Lena.  
> -When she was younger, Lena claimed he could talk.  
> -Was often babysat by Mrs Beakley as kid when Magica was on her “business trips”. Befriended with Webby during those times.  
> -Magica is trying to teach her magic, but Lena isn’t that interested
> 
> Louie:  
> -Youngest triplet of the Duck family  
> -Quite a charmer  
> -According to the medical records his egg was broken at the early state of brooding.  
> -No one really knows how he survived. All they know is that Della disappeared with him for couple hours and returned with healthy egg.  
> -Very invested in becoming friends with Webby and Lena
> 
> Gladstone Gander:  
> -Has an unnaturally good luck  
> -No one has seen him in years  
> -Rumours say he messed with dark magic  
> -His "symbol" is the triple distelfink


End file.
